


Just give me a reason

by Peters_Tingle



Category: 'Железный человек', 'Мстители', Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ['Первый мститель', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ex boyfriends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Они давно уже не вместе, но это не имеет значения.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just give me a reason

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

**Pink**

***

— Тони? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стив с высоты своего роста удивленно рассматривает Старка, вяло болтающегося в дверном проеме его, Роджерса, дешевой студии в одном из бруклинских кварталов.  
В то время, когда они встречались, подобную картину практически ни разу не приходилось наблюдать просто потому, что Тони инициативно позволил ему прочно обосноваться в собственных апартаментах. Затем случился Альтрон, Соковия, договор, Танос… Огонь зачах, отношения затухли, оставив массу недомолвок. Стив съехал обратно на свою квартиру, а Тони… А у Тони появились отношения со Стефаном. И, как казалось Стиву, отношения вполне взаимные. Во всяком случае, Стиву хотелось на это надеяться, чтобы не думать об иных причинах, которые могли помочь данным отношениям зародиться. С этой мыслью бывшие любовники как-то пообжились и обвыклись. Но в этот самый момент Стив смотрел на Тони, уверенный, что когда-то потерял его навсегда. Осознавая при том, что никогда еще не любил этого человека больше, чем прямо сейчас, впервые за полтора года встретив его на пороге своей квартиры.  
— Мне нужно было зайти к тебе.  
Голос слегка гнусавил, а Старк, укрепив предположения, неуверенно пошатнулся, оперевшись на шкафчик в прихожей.  
— Выглядишь неважно, — «и все же, как ножом по сердцу» — подумал Стив, закрывая дверь. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— Я немного выпил, — честно признался Тони. — Но правда немного, как видишь, мой язык все еще в состоянии облекать мысли в слова.  
— Разве… — Стив почесал затылок. Глухие тяжелые удары сердца в грудной клетке мешали сосредоточиться. — Разве не завтра у тебя церемония обручения?  
Тони нахмурил лоб:  
— Вот, теперь ты задаешь верные вопросы.  
Он встал и, не разрывая зрительного контакта между ними, вплотную подошел к Роджерсу. Стив почувствовал, как поперек горла встал ком.  
— У меня есть просьба… Но для начала, завари мне кофе?

— Нет, нет, я не стану этого делать, ты не знаешь, о чем просишь.  
Стив расхаживал вдоль всей длины крохотной барной стойки, до сих пор держа в руках кофейник.  
— Так нельзя, Тони. Я не могу так поступить.

А все потому, что, пока Стив заваривал кофе, Старк, взобравшись на высокий стул, разговаривал с ним на какие-то, как казалось Роджерсу, отвлеченные темы: вспомнил парочку моментов из их отношений, что-то буркнул про «премиальную ночь», которой у них не было, на что Стив ответил, мол, такой вещи не существует и все это было в том сериале, который они смотрели четыре года назад. Тогда Тони раздраженно вздохнул, произнес: «Ладно, хватит ходить вокруг да около» и, чем очень озадачил Стива, выпалил: «Переспи со мной». Теперь же, скучающе выслушивал третье подряд развернутое «нет».

— Послушай, — Тони развязно разворачивает Стива к себе, забирая и отставляя в сторону бедный кофейник. — То есть, ты имеешь в виду, что не хочешь меня?  
Стив хотел. Очень хотел. Хотел эти наглые губы, на которых остаточный горький привкус кофе наверняка смешался уже с привкусом выпитого алкоголя. Хотел это тело, тянущееся к нему всем своим существом. Хотел прикоснуться к бедрам, удерживавшим его сейчас своим узлом, целовать ключицы и кисти рук, прильнуть щекой к колючей бородке. Вновь хотел ощутить это знакомое тепло, терпко-сладкий аромат парфюма, приятно щекочущий нюх, увидеть пылающие нежностью и страстью карие глаза напротив, но…  
— Я же вижу: хочешь. — Его пальцы медленно скользят вверх по белой хлопковой рубашке Стива. — «Нельзя» — это не ответ. Так в чем же проблема? У тебя кто-то есть?  
— Нет. И не было.  
— Что, все четыре года?  
Стив смолчал.  
— Ты может и сам со всем справлялся, а?  
Щеки залил густой румянец и Стив помотал головой, словно в попытке от него избавиться.  
— Ага, угадал значит, — Тони прицокнул языком и рассмеялся. — Ай-яй-яй, Капитан, — дразняще произнес он на британский манер. — Ай-яй-яй.  
— Прошу, остановись.  
— Похоже ты и правда больше меня не любишь.  
Стив перехватывает и крепко сжимает остановившуюся на груди ладонь.  
— Тони, я очень… Очень сильно тебя люблю. Но именно поэтому я не стану делать того, о чем ты меня просишь. Пожалуйста, — он наклоняет голову, не в силах выдержать направленный взгляд почти что умоляющих глаз напротив. — Не заставляй меня. Это безумно больно. Слишком много прошлого.  
Рука слабнет в хватке и ладонь спокойно сползает вслед за ней.  
— Стив?  
— Да? — слабый, как будто бы виноватый голос утопает в звуках кухни.  
— Пожалуй, я только что услышал самое искреннее признание в своей жизни. Даже ты ничего подобного мне раньше не говорил.  
Кольцо ног расцепилось, но не похоже было, что Старк собрался пойти на попятную.  
— Если ты хоч… — осёкся Стив, — если тебе нужно, можешь остаться у меня. Займешь мою кровать, а я на диване посплю.  
— Лучше со мной, в постели.  
— Тони, мы ведь только что обсуждали…  
Старк спешит поправить.  
— Без всяких интимностей. Просто в одной постели. Считай это военной необходимостью.  
Буквально на секунду Стив уловил тот самый нежный, испепеляющий душу взгляд. Как будто ничего не произошло, и они ведут дружественную беседу, после которой Тони заночует у него. А утром пожарит яичницу на двоих, потому что «мышь в холодильнике повесилась» и готовить больше нечего. Тони всегда его попрекал этим, но и спустя столько лет Стив готов был поклясться — на полках остались лишь молоко, несколько кусочков бекона да десяток яиц.  
Стив решается уступить.  
— Неловко признаваться, но у меня осталась пара твоих вещей… С того, ну, времени. — Тони понимающе ему улыбнулся. — Поройся в шкафу, пока я буду в душе. Там две футболки и одни джинсы. Возьми их.

Приняв душ и выйдя в спальню, Стив застыл как вкопанный, увидев Тони, предпочевшего вместо своей же красной футболки надеть его, Роджерса, старую черную кофту. Ну, а Стиву пришлось лишь сглотнуть пару раз и отогнать очередное воспоминание-наваждение.  
Со стороны Старка горел светильник на тумбочке.  
— Обнимешь меня?  
Не успел Стив возразить, как голова Тони уже оказалась на его плече.  
— Скучал я по этим объятиям… — сонный голос сладко протянул под ухом.  
— Стефан тебя не обнимает?  
— Он… Он другой. Совсем.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
— Стив?  
— Да? — он, казалось, и рад был разрезавшему напряженную тишину звуку.  
— Когда ты сказал, что не станешь делать того, о чем я прошу, потому что, — он замялся, — любишь меня. Что ты имел в виду?  
— Не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось жалеть об этом.  
— В каком смысле?  
Стив подумал, что Тони наверняка знает ответ, знает все последующие, как всегда и бывало.  
— Ты со Стефаном. К тому же, завтрашняя церемония… Она ведь еще состоится?  
Тони проигнорировал вопрос, задав свой:  
— И ты решил, что не станешь за меня бороться? Да, понимаю, звучит излишне напыщенно, но суть уловить можно.  
— Хочешь поговорить по душам?  
— У нас только так и бывало, разве нет?  
Стив набирает побольше воздуха в легкие.  
— Я не стану за тебя бороться.  
— Потому что любишь?  
— Да.  
— Странно.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— И как же это?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел о том, что могло сегодня случиться, — не без усилий Роджерс заставляет себя взглянуть на бывшего возлюбленного. — Вам со Стефаном, вроде, хорошо. И кем бы я был, если бы вмешался в ваши отношения, пытаясь претендовать на что-то метафизическое, когда ты уже нашел человека, который тебя любит. И которого любишь ты. Разве ж не так?  
Тони необычайно долго смотрит ему в глаза, словно на глупого ребенка. Затем, выключив ночник и отвернувшись, закутывается в одеяло, напоследок бросив недвусмысленное: «Понимаешь, если бы я был в этом уверен, я бы здесь не оказался».  
Каким образом реагировать, Стив не знал: в его голове боролись две личности — одна кричала во весь голос, какой же он дурак, другая старалась привести разумные доводы, которые могли бы заглушить первую. Любовь его жизни лежит перед ним, нуждаясь в поддержке, и самым прямолинейным образов намекает, что, скорее всего, все еще в него влюблен. А Стив как мальчишка лишь нервничает и думает, думает, думает, собирая обрывки суматошных мыслей. Он уже тянет руку к плечу Старка в попытке ободрить, хоть чем-нибудь помочь, возможно, извиниться за сегодняшнюю излишнюю прямолинейность, да и вообще прощения попросить, но голос Тони вновь разрывает сгусток тишины.  
— Стив?  
— Я здесь.  
— Спасибо. За все, что ты сделал. Или не сделал — это как посмотреть. Может ты прав, и я не в состоянии в данный момент принимать решений, а утро вечера мудренее.  
Стив в мгновение отдергивает руку.  
— Не за что, Тони, — с особой теплотой он почти шепчет, — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, кэп.

Не обнаружив поутру в постели никого, кроме себя, Стив падает на пухлую жесткую подушку и делает три медленных вдоха, закрывая глаза. На третьем обоняние вдруг улавливает странный запах, приятный, аппетитный… Яичница? Бекон? Нет. Нет-нет-нет, не может быть, он же… Вскочив, запутавшись ногой в одеяле, упав на пол и спешно поднявшись, Стив кое-как доскакал до кухонной зоны, в которой, в сковородке накрытый полотенцами уже стоял его завтрак. Яичница и бекон. Все, что было в холодильнике. Где-то внутри забрезжила призрачная и совершенно неоправданная надежда. Взглядом он поискал по сторонам. Наткнулся на записку, неприметно разлегшуюся на барной стойке. Парочка неровных фраз резким почерком. И Стив уверен — это одни из самых важных фраз:

_«Нужно отлучиться — уладить кое-какие дела.  
P.S. — и купи продуктов. В холодильнике мышь повесилась._

__

Ты знаешь, кто я».


End file.
